


Frustration

by SatanUiAgi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Cute, Gay, Gay Awakening, If You Squint - Freeform, JeongHo needs more recognition, Jeongin is being a brat, Js, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Soft Ending, kpop, my babies growing up, stray kids - Freeform, the only characters really mentioned are Jeongin Minho and Han, the other members are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanUiAgi/pseuds/SatanUiAgi
Summary: Jeongin is experiencing some BBB.Big Brat Behavior.And Minho is sick of it.





	Frustration

Minho hadn’t a clue as to why Jeongins behavior had been so off lately.

Their schedules had been tight for the past couple of weeks, that much was true, though he was pretty sure all the members had been feeling the stress from their recent comeback. 

Jeongin has never been short or rude to any of his Hyungs during all of the stress of their previous comebacks, so why now??

The other members were just as confused as Minho was. They’d tried confronting the Maknae about it but he always ended up brushing them off with a short attitude.

Minho had just about had enough. 

They’d just gotten home. It was late, probably too late to be bringing this sort of conversation up but Minho was fed up with the crude remarks and glares directed at various members during their heavy schedule that day.

He marched over to Jeongin and Hans shared room, slamming the door open. Han had all but jumped at the sudden intrusion, Jeongin had just given him the nth death glare Minho had received that day alone. 

“Jisung, get out” Minho said in a stern voice, keeping his sharp gaze directed at the Maknae.

As soon as Jisung had left and softly shut the door, Minho crossed his arms and walked across from Jeongins bed.

“What the actual fuck is your problem.”

Jeongin sharpened his gaze at Minho. “Nothing ‘the fuck’ is wrong so get ‘the fuck’ out, meanie Hyung.”

Minho was not a fan.

“Obviously something is. Ever since we started preparing for this comeback, you’ve been nothing short of a brat. So what is it, tell me so we can help you.”

Jeongin turned his head, refusing to look his Hyung in the eyes. “You can’t help me… I’m broken…” 

The last part of Jeongins sentence was mumbled but Minho managed to pick up on it.

“What do you mean you’re ‘broken’? Tell, Jeongin… help me understand…” Minho could feel his entire being soften, he couldn’t have Jeongin feeling this way.

“I can’t say… you’ll hate me forever…”

Minhos heart was split in two. 

“Jeongin… you have to understand that none of us, could ever hate you… we love you so, so much…”

Small whimpers broke from Jeongins throat, panic flooding through Minhos entire being.

“Jeongin.. please don’t cry… please look at me..”

He gently grabbed Jeongins chin and turned the youngers face to find tears running down his face, his sobs growing more intense by the second.

Minho quickly grasped Jeongin in a tight hug, rubbing his back and shushing him lightly.

It was some minutes before Jeongin shakily whispered something to Minho.

“Huh? What was that… I couldn’t hear you baby…”

“I like boys…” Jeongin whispered a little louder before his crying grew once more.

Minho hugged the boy tighter, hoping to use his strength to convey how much he loved the younger male.

“Oh, baby… Hyungs could never hate you for that… in fact, it’d only make us love you more…”

He continued to rub at Jeongins back, waiting for him to calm down.

“Really..?” Asked Jeongin through sniffles and now dispersed sobs.

“Yes really… is that why you’ve been acting out thing this??”

Jeongin shakily nodded his head in Minhos shoulder.

“Why?? You could have just come to us and let us know… you can trust us Innie…”

“I… I thought that… if I pushed you away before you could push me away… that the rejection would hurt less…”

Minho kept feeling his heart break into smaller and smaller pieces. Jeongin has felt he couldn’t trust his Hyungs and it was really the saddest thing in the world. 

“We would never reject you innie… Hyungs love you no matter what… you hear me?”

Jeongin nodded once more before they fell into a comfortable silence. Minho sat, holding Jeongin in his lap while rubbing soft circles into the youngers back. 

It felt like hours had gone by when Jeongin breathed a small ‘I love you, Hyung’ into Minhos neck. He replied a few heart beats later.

“I love you too Innie… we all do…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I didn’t proof read it, and it was written in like 30 minutes.
> 
> I’m trying to write a chat fic so look out for that bad boi~
> 
> Please follow me on twitter, I’m desperate: @nah_itshan


End file.
